1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety belt roll-up device with an arrangement for blocking the belt reel in the event of danger, having a release mechanism for impeding a control disk with control teeth, preferably at the outer circumference, which disk is freely rotatable relative to the belt shaft. The device has a locking arrangement which can be actuated by the control disk, for blocking the belt reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In safety belt roll-up devices of this type, the purpose of the control disk is to initiate the activation of the locking device, i.e., the blocking of the roll-up device in such a manner that the control disk is arrested if the vehicle is decelerated, for instance, via a mechanical release mechanism, e.g., a so-called ball sensor. During the subsequent unwinding of the belt, the belt reel and the belt shaft rotate. Great emphasis is placed on the fact that this rotation is terminated by letting the blocking arrangement become effective after an angular travel distance as short as possible. To this end it is necessary that the control disk can execute a relative motion with respect to a predetermined starting position, for instance by the provision that the control disk is under the action of a spring and can be resiliently deflected only in one direction, whereupon it returns into the starting position. Such safety belt roll-up devices are fastened in a mirror-symmetrical arrangement to the oppositely located vehicle frames (right and left-hand installation), so that in the last described solution, control disks with different spring disposition would be required, which makes among other things quantity production of such safety belt roll-up devices more difficult.